Confrontations
by allthingsnerd
Summary: Wasp wasn't the only Avenger who attempted to talk Hank out of leaving. A set of one-shots.
1. Black Panther

_**AN: I find it hard to believe that Wasp was the only one to talk to Hank about his decision to leave. This takes place at pretty much any time in those few episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**_

T'Challa surveyed the scene before him. Ant-man was packing his things as though a heavy weight was upon his shoulders.

"You are leaving then, my friend?"

He sighed, and when he spoke, he sounded as an old, battle-weary man, "I don't have a choice, T'Challa. I'm a pacifist, not a soldier. There has got to be a better way to peace."

"I fear there is not, Hank. And we are not asking you to be a soldier. You have a gift Hank. One that should be used to help people."

Hank's eyes flashed, "Through what? Violence? That's unacceptable T'Challa! Gandhi once said, 'Victory attained by violence is tantamount to a defeat, for it is momentary.' Violence won't achieve anything. Don't you see T'Challa? It will only bring about more violence. I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I'm also not."

The Black Panther remained silent as Hank continued packing up his lab. He knew he might not be able to persuade him to stay, but this man had helped save his people – he had to try.

"An admirable view, my friend. I must point out that Gandhi also said, 'It is better to be violent, if there is violence in our hearts, than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence.' I am not saying-"

"But there isn't any violence in my heart! I fight against that!"

T'Challa nearly winced at the gut-wrenching heart-break in Hank's voice. He knew Hank was struggling, but he felt a pulling need to get his point across.

"Perhaps," he conceded, "but what of when Wasp was attacked my friend? You may not have violence in your heart on a permanent scale, but do not lie to yourself in saying that you are completely immune to it. Hank, do not place evil-doing at our feet because we fight. I too wish for peace, but we _cannot_ achieve it unless _all_ involved want it. And not all do."

T'Challa paused at the doorway, "We do not wish you to leave, my friend, but we will not stop you if this is your wish. Remember – you are always welcome among us."

And with that, T'Challa let Hank to his thoughts and his own personal struggle. He would have to come to a decision on his own.

_**AN: I got the idea from one of the scenes of the A-Team movie, where I also got the two Gandhi quotes. I don't own A-Team either.**_

_**Constructive criticism much appreciated!**_


	2. Captain America

_**AN: After writing the last chapter, the last line Captain America says in this chapter came to me - so I had to write it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes or Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), which inspired parts of this chapter.**_

Steve knew that both T'Challa and Wasp had spoken to Dr. Pym but he still felt obligated to say his piece to the gentle scientist as well.

When he reached Hank's lab, the Captain surveyed the sight before him. Half of the lab was packed up in boxes and the other half was in disarray, waiting to be packed.

"Have you come to talk me out of leaving too?" Steve turned, Hank had come up behind him while he had been surveying the lab. Hank brushed past him, beginning to pack another box. Steve turned to watch, "I've come to say my piece."

"No offense, Captain, but how can you? You are the one least likely to understand. You wanted to become a soldier – you wanted to fight. I don't."

"That's where you are wrong, Dr. Pym. I didn't want to fight. I didn't go seeking violence."

"But you-"

Steve held up a hand. "Hydra, Nazis, all of these people we fight – they're bullies. Dangerous and deadly, but still bullies. I know what it is like to be bullied. You've seen what I looked like before Dr. Erskine's serum – I was scrawny, to say the least. I tried to join the Army in an effort to stop bullies. To bring about justice. To protect people. That is still my driving force."

"I can understand that Captain, and I agree to an extent, but it feels like we're overdoing it. We've become soldiers. I can't be a soldier; it goes against everything I stand for. I'm a scientist, not a soldier, not a killer. I can't do it anymore, I'm not that person."

Hank's shoulders slumped, and he returned to his packing. Steve knew Hank was struggling. He joined the scientist in his packing.

"I'll support your decision Dr. Pym, no matter what it ends up being. I don't want you to go, I think of you as a good friend, but if that is what you really want…" Steve trailed off.

"Thank you Steve. I enjoy working with all of you. I consider each of you my friends as well… It's just, I can't be a soldier. I can't."

Steve finished packing the box he was working on and stood, heading for the door. Just before leaving, he turned.

"If there is one thing I've learned, Dr. Pym, it's that not all soldiers fight on the battlefield. Many never even see it."

Steve gave Hank a half-smile before turning and leaving. He hoped he helped Hank with his decision. He also hoped the scientist would stay.

_**Constructive criticism much appreciated.**_


End file.
